It has long been known that tiebar removal is a necessary feature for most molding machines, especially desirable to provide additional clearance and access for oversize molds being installed between the machine's platens.
Thus, for example, in an 8000 ton injection molding machine equipped with eight tiebars, four positioned along the bottom and four positioned along the top of the machine, it would be highly desirable to be able to conveniently and expeditiously remove 1-3 of the top tiebars to allow for mold changes as with an overhead crane to swing the molds in place from above.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tiebar removal method and apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus as aforesaid which conveniently and expeditiously removes tiebars from a molding machine.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.